Crossover Radio
by Stoney
Summary: This fic has been discontinued due to new FF.Net rules.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Crossover Radio  
  
The Ultimate Interview Fic by Stoney  
  
  
  
All characters are copyright to their creators/owners, unless the creators/owners no longer want the characters, in which case I'll gladly accept them instead!  
  
  
  
-----A Car-----  
  
You are listening to different radio stations. Nothing very interesting seems to be on, so you keep hitting the 'seek' button to switch from one station to another. You pause your search for a moment as a voice on one station gets your attention.  
  
"Hiya, everyone! I'm your host, Stoney, and welcome to Ask Away, the show where YOU can call in to ask questions for your favorite stars!"  
  
You decide to stick with this station. Seems as good as any of the others. Sitting back, you start to listen.....  
  
  
  
-----Ask Away Studio-----  
  
Stoney: That's right, now YOU can be the interviewer! Just call in (or in this case, review the story) with your questions to get the answers you need! Our lines are open 24 hours a day!  
  
Stoney: Today's guests should be well-known to those of you who grew up with computers and electronics. They are stars of some of the most popular video games! Please welcome.....the Mario Brothers!  
  
Mario: It's-a me, Mario!  
  
Luigi: And-a Luigi, too!  
  
Stoney: .....Sonic the Hedgehog, and Miles "Tails" Prower!  
  
Sonic: What's up, people?  
  
Tails: Hi! Just call me Tails!  
  
Stoney: .....Mega Man and Proto Man!  
  
Mega Man: Salutations!  
  
Proto Man: I'm pleased to meet your aquaintance.  
  
Stoney: .....Kirby and King Dedede!  
  
Kirby: (singsong voice) Hiiii!  
  
Dedede: Greetings.  
  
Stoney: .....Link and Princess Zelda!  
  
Link: Nice to meet you!  
  
Zelda: How do you do?  
  
Stoney: .....Crono and Lucca!  
  
Crono:.....Hi.....  
  
Lucca: Hello!  
  
Stoney: .....and finally, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika, pikacha! [Translation: Hi, everybody!]  
  
Stoney: Remember, our phone lines are open 24 hours a day! So call in (a.k.a. review) now to ask our guests anything you want! No perverted questions or comments, please! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Yet True

Crossover Radio  
  
The Ultimate Interview Fic by Stoney  
  
  
  
Author/Narrator: Hiya! Thanks for reviewing so far, peoples! Just so you know, I'm gonna write this chapter without the Mario Bros. having accents, and what Pikachu says will be translated without all that "pika pika" stuff first. The reason I'm doing this is.....because I'm lazy. :P If you want, you can just insert the "-a"'s into the Mario Bros.' answers at the appropriate spots, and use your imagination to think of what Pikachu says in Pokemon language. Thank you! Now, let's go to the asylum.....er, I mean Studio!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Yet True  
  
  
  
LOCATION: "Ask Away" Studio  
  
  
  
Stoney: It seems we have our first caller! Hello, and welcome to Ask Away!  
  
  
  
Caller: Hi, my name is Yukari. Can I put the Pikachu-thing in the oven?  
  
Pikachu (Translated): O_O NO!!!  
  
Stoney: Um.....let's try caller #2! Hello, you're on the air!  
  
  
  
Caller: Hi, this is Anthony Bault, Gamemaster of Arcadia.  
  
Sonic: ANTH?!  
  
Protoman: Hi Anthony!  
  
Crono (To Lucca): Who's this guy?  
  
Lucca (To Crono): No clue.....  
  
Mario: He's our friend. We'll explain later.  
  
Stoney: Well, it seems a few of these guys know you, Anthony!  
  
Anthony: It's a long story. Anyway.....I do have questions for the five people I haven't met in that group. Kirby, what exactly are you? And what do you think of people calling you a Jigglypuff?  
  
Kirby: (eye twitches) I hate that worse than being called Powderpuff..... and I'm a Dreamlander. 9% balloon, 1% bubble gum, 20% cloud, and 70% appetite!  
  
Anthony: Dedede, I KNOW you're a good guy since you tried to stop the nightmare in the Dream Fountain by stealing the Star Rod.....but why do you cause so much trouble?  
  
Dedede: Trouble is fun! (Evil grin) Besides, that Nightmare owed me twenty bucks!  
  
Anthony: Crono, I HAVE to know, are you and Marle currently dating?  
  
Crono: (Blushes) Um.....  
  
Lucca: I'll answer that! (Holds up photographs of Crono and Marle making out)  
  
Crono: Hey! I thought I told you to burn those! Gimme that! (makes a grab for the photos and misses while everyone laughs at him)  
  
Stoney: (Snatches photos when Lucca isn't looking and tosses them out a window) Quiet down, there! Do you have any more questions for us, Gamemaster?  
  
Anthony: Yeah. Lucca, were you able to salvage the Epoch? If so, how's Robo doing?  
  
Lucca: (Laughing at Crono)  
  
Stoney: Hey! Lucca! Pay attention!  
  
Lucca: Huh? Oh, sorry! Um, well, not really. There wasn't much of anything left, unfortunately..... and after we destroyed Lavos, time was altered and the future where Robo was built became nonexistent.  
  
Megaman: "Built"? You mean Robo was a robot?  
  
Sonic: Duh. Look at the guy's NAME, tinhead.  
  
Protoman: Hey, shut up about my brother!  
  
Sonic: Huh? BROTHER??  
  
Protoman: You better believe it! Anyway, contact us after the show, Lucca. Dr. Light can build anything! We'll make another model of the guy for ya.  
  
Lucca: (claps hands) YAY! Wait a minute, who's Dr. Light?  
  
Stoney: (Interrupts while tapping a foot like Sonic) Moving ON.....what's your next question, Anthony?  
  
Anthony: Pikachu, can you PLEASE tell Ash and Misty to stop fooling around and kiss each other already?!? The Pokemon Fandom KNOWS they're in love.....and they'd better hurry 'cause they're planning on removing Misty in the sixth season!!!  
  
Pikachu (Translated): They're in love? I thought they hated each other 'cause they act like jerks when they're around each other. Man, humans are weird.....  
  
Stoney: Nah, humans aren't weird, love is weird! Anyway, thanks for calling in, Anthony! It's always a pleasure to hear from the Gamemaster!  
  
Anthony: Welcome! (Hangs up)  
  
Kirby: Gee, he seemed like a nice guy.  
  
Protoman: Yeah, he is until you try calling him an accountant. Then, LOOK OUT!  
  
Link: (snickers) Hey, remember the time Sonic called him that as a joke?  
  
Protoman: (starts laughing) Oh yeah, that was hilarious! It took a while to fix the hole in the wall, though.  
  
Sonic: (groans) Oh man, don't remind me about that! Next caller, please!  
  
Stoney: Hey, that's my line! Oh well. What's your name, caller?  
  
  
  
Caller: My name is Xue Lean. Kirby, what's the deal with the sugar? You make me look *almost* decent in my consumption of the junk!  
  
Kirby: I have an undying love for all things edible, and a sweet tooth to top it all off.  
  
Xue Lean (to Crono): SpEAk. ThE MaStER WoULd NoT bE PLEaSeD wITh yOUR SiLEnCE!  
  
Crono:.....you have the most screwed-up case of Locks Cap I've ever seen. Anyway, I do speak! Just not very much, is all.  
  
Stoney: Yeah, Crono speaks when you unlock a REALLY difficult-to-get secret ending. Try going to 1999 A.D. and beating Lavos immediately after the princess uses her stone to open the door leading to the TwinGolem boss in the kingdom of Zeal.  
  
Zelda:.....What in Din's name are you talking about?  
  
Stoney: Um.....nothing! Next question, please!  
  
Xue Lean: Stoney, where's the Whipping Boy!? =P  
  
Stoney: Right here! (Pulls the Whipping Boy out of nowhere and holds him up by the collar of his shirt)  
  
Whipping Boy: (waves) Hi everybody!  
  
Stoney: (Throws the Whipping Boy out the window. Shattering glass and a cat yowling is heard outside) Anyway, thanks for the questions, Xue Lean! Who's the next caller?  
  
  
  
Caller: Travis Lewis X, Emerald Dragon! Hello!  
  
Everyone: Hi Travis!  
  
Travis Lewis X: Cuttin' to the chase, to the Bros.: How do you use the various power-ups scattered throughout your games?  
  
Shadow (from offscreen): There's no time to play games!  
  
Sonic: Hey, shut up Shadow!  
  
Mario: Um, anyway...we eat the Super Mushrooms and Fire Flowers!  
  
Luigi: That's not true! I eat them, but YOU grind up the mushrooms into some weird powder, wrap it up in paper, and smoke it like a cigarette!  
  
Mario: (Giggling insanely) Yeah, both of us had a Super Mushroom before the show. They make me feel like I'm so high up.....  
  
Luigi: That's because you get taller when you eat them, you idiot. (shakes head) In the battle for Princess Peach's Power Stars (Super Mario 64), Mario used his special Caps by simply taking off his normal cap and putting the new one on. Don't ask me why it works, 'cause I don't know.  
  
Mario: (Gazing off into space) Oooh, look at the pretty birdies...  
  
Luigi: (slaps forehead) Ugh. Invincibility Stars generate a special force- field around us when we touch them. The field blocks any incoming attacks and mows down enemies like a football player! Quite useful, if I do say so myself.  
  
Mario: WEDDING CAKE! (Bursts out laughing)  
  
Stoney: .....Let's go on to the next question before Mario gets any more insane.  
  
Travis Lewis X: Sonic, doesn't your back hurt from all that spindashing?  
  
Sonic: It did at first, but I've gotten used to it by now.  
  
Travis Lewis X: Don't you ever get FULL, Kirby?  
  
Kirby: (thinking hard) Um, let's see..........I think I did, a couple years ago.....but when I woke up the next morning, I was hungry again. I haven't gotten full since, if I remember correctly.....  
  
Travis Lewis X: Protoman, you ever get lonely sometimes, doing all that wandering?  
  
Protoman: Not really. If I do, I just come hang out with Mega for a bit. I pretty much got used to wandering alone during the time that I went missing and he was built. Back then, I whistled to myself when I felt lonely. (Starts to whistle)  
  
Link: (Holding hands over his ears, annoyed) Would you STOP that?! It's so high-pitched, it hurts!  
  
Protoman: (whistles louder, on purpose)  
  
Megaman: (shoves Protoman) That's enough. Stop tormenting the guy, okay?  
  
Protoman: (Stops whistling) Well, okay, but only 'cause you're my bro.  
  
Travis Lewis X (To Pikachu): How many volts of electricity do you put out?  
  
Pikachu (Translated): As much as your average lightning bolt. Basically, it's enough power to run every electrical device on planet Earth for about a year.  
  
Travis Lewis X: Emerald Dragon, Travis Lewis X out.....(hangs up)  
  
Mario: I am the eggman, whoo! I am the walrus! Koo koo ka joo! (jumps out of chair and starts spinning in circles in a really screwed-up dance)  
  
Robotnik (from offscreen): Wrong! I am the REAL Eggman! And I've got the master plan, so THERE! (maniacal laughter)  
  
Tails: Shut UP, Robuttnik!  
  
Stoney: (sighs) This day is just getting weirder and weirder.....(looks at some papers he's holding) Our next caller is.....Kitsune!  
  
  
  
Kitsune: Aimed towards Link. ^.^  
  
Link: (Looks around) What? Someone's aiming at me?! OH NO, THEY'VE GOT GUNS! AAHHH! DUCK AND COVER! (Hides under chair)  
  
Stoney: Link, get up. She meant she was aiming her QUESTION towards you.  
  
Link: ......oh. (Gets up) Sorry about that, I've just been kinda paranoid lately.  
  
Stoney: I noticed. Anyway, what was your question, Kitsune?  
  
Kitsune: Aside from the part about you being left with the Deku Tree as a child, have you had any memories of your past?  
  
Link: (looks confused) Past? What past?  
  
Lucca: I guess that answers the question, then.  
  
Zelda: (talking to Kitsune) No, he doesn't remember a thing. I, on the other hand, do!  
  
Link: What do you mean? What don't I remember? Are you hiding something from me, Zelda?!  
  
Zelda: Ummm.....no?  
  
Link: So there IS a conspiracy against me! I knew it all along!  
  
Mario: Sea monkeys are not primates! Quoting Shakespeare is bad for dogs!  
  
Omochao (from offscreen): Be careful not to fall in holes, because it's bad for you!  
  
Sonic & Tails: SHUT UP, OMOCHAO!!!  
  
Mario: We are the knights who say "KNEE"!  
  
Luigi: I can't believe that you're my brother.....  
  
Mario: SHINY!!! (passes out)  
  
  
  
Stoney: We'll take a break to see if we can revive Mario. In the meantime, keep the questions coming! Remember, repeat callers are encouraged! Thank you! 


End file.
